


The parrarels

by Eustes



Category: Welcome to the Wayne
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustes/pseuds/Eustes
Summary: Они не ломаются. Они обе идут прямо, высоко подняв голову, но кто знал, что параллели пересекутся?





	The parrarels

Шпионка, как ни странно, всегда была единственной, кто могла дать Саралайн настоящий отпор — ни Мастерсон, ни уж тем более Гаваец не могли сравниться с ней в остроте ума и проворности. Шпионка умна и хитра. Не так, как Саралайн, конечно (иначе почему её можно так легко обвести вокруг пальца?), но всё-таки это лучше, чем ничего — женщина, по крайней мере, не разводит пафосных речей и не ведёт себя как очередной глупый злодей из кинофильмов — просто выполняет свою работу, и, надо сказать, весьма неплохо, Саралайн это даже уважает.  
«Нужно уделять больше внимания стратегии,» — смеётся про себя Саралайн и в очередной раз успешно избегает возможности быть пойманной врагом.

В какой-то степени Саралайн это даже нравится. Одно удовольствие раз за разом видеть, как злится гордая-гордая Шпионка, как быстро улетучивается её напускная уверенность, а потом, на следующий день — всё начинается сначала. Шпионка идёт своей обычной — «величавой» — походкой, задирает нос и в буквальном смысле смотрит на всё и всех сверху вниз.  
Саралайн за спиной, но чаще всего в открытую смеётся над ней, передразнивает и никогда не упустит даже маленького шанса уколоть по самому-самому больному — самолюбию Шпионки.

— И не жмёт тебе корона? — Шепчет Саралайн и ещё ниже свисает с перил, следя за Шпионкой с этажа выше. Хочется плюнуть жвачкой ей прямо в волосы или сбросить шарик с водой.

На самом деле, корона должна жать Саралайн. Или им обеим, в крайнем случае. Об этом думает Саралайн после очередной схватки со Шпионкой и её прихвостнями. Они обе любят командовать и властвовать. Они обе — королевы. Одна из них — червовая, другая — пиковая. И от этого сходства Саралайн становится так дурно, что она выливает на себя ведро воды и быстро-быстро дышит. Пытается кричать, но, чёрт, она совсем охрипла после того, как попыталась вразумить Олли и Энси. В голове проносятся мысли: «А Шпионка действительно умнее…». Она опять же встряхивает головой и мчится куда подальше. Но от себя самой ведь не убежишь, верно?

Саралайн заходит в лифт, хмурится, поджимая тонкие губы, и ударяет по кнопкам, да так, что другие жильцы, стоящие рядом, буквально отскакивают от неожиданности в сторону. Было бы неплохо отвлечься, думает Саралайн, вот только проблема — она не умеет и оттого злится только сильнее.  
Саралайн нервно шаркает ногой, будто затирает невидимое пятно, вспоминает о домашних обязанностям, которые Олли успешно так и не выполнил («Нужно будет ещё раз его отчитать»), и уроки алгебры. Последнее радует её особенно сильно — уж в чём, а в логарифмах, графиках и квадратных уравнения (в общем, там, где не разбирается ни один из немногочисленных знакомых Саралайн) она явно не встретит ничего, что напоминало бы ей о повседневной рутине. Борьбе со Шпионкой, если точнее.  
Настроение даже слегка поднялось. Саралайн усмехается сама себе, поправляет козырёк кепки и засовывает руки в карманы. Она уже почти в холле, сейчас выйдет, найдёт Олли, Энси и…

— И ты, мелочь?

Спокойствие, как и планы Саралайн рушатся в мгновение, стоило только заметить стоящую перед открывшимися дверями Шпионку. Обе оценивающе смотрят друг на друга и молчат, едва в состоянии придержать язык за зубами и не разразиться колкостями, — ждут, пока все выйдут.  
Эта встреча точно не входила в планы, Саралайн нечем даже защититься. Девочка скрипит зубами, сжимая руки в кулаки, и даже не замечает, как вырывается очередное оскорбление:

— Отвратительно.

— Взаимно.

Ответ не заставляет долго ждать; Шпионка самодовольно улыбается, когда Саралайн пятится в противоположный угол, а потом, как назло, женщина встаёт совсем-совсем рядом.  
Шпионка жмёт на кнопку своего этажа. Двери закрываются, и последняя возможность уйти исчезает.  
Саралайн этого почему-то даже не хотелось.

Глупо.

И всё так же отвратительно. 

Саралайн чувствует себя некомфортно, мягко говоря. Что ещё можно ощущать, когда буквально в шаге от тебя стоит самый опасный и коварный человек в Вэйне, или даже в мире? Саралайн недоверчиво поглядывает на Шпионку, щурится, словно пытается что-то прочесть на её лице.

— Тебя разве не учили в детском саду, что пялиться — это невежливо?

— А может я шпионю за тобой?

— Это моя работа.

Саралайн звонко цокает языком и по-прежнему не сводит глаз со Шпионки. Так нужно ради своей же безопасности, а ещё — просто чтобы позлить.  
Ждать долго не приходится, уж что-что, а держать лицо женщина долго не может: с шумом вздыхает, хмурится и шипит сквозь зубы:

— Что.

— Ты разве не собираешься напасть на меня? Не знаю, стереть память там или подчинить своей воле?

— Глупости какие, — Шпионка почти сразу меняется в лице, выкидывая брови и медленно качая головой, — у меня совершенно нет времени на кого-то вроде тебя.

Она показательно фыркает, а Саралайн в ответ показывает язык. Обмен любезностями завершён, двери лифта медленно открываются на нужном Шпионке этаже. Женщина не торопясь выплывает в холл, и Саралайн хочется выпихнуть её отсюда поскорее, а после услышанного и вовсе хорошенько наподдать.

— В любом случае, даже если бы я могла или, скажем, хотела, то всё равно дала бы шанс уйти. Как всегда, понимаешь? Ах, хотя, даже не задумывайся.

Саралайн остаётся одна в лифте, наполненным жужжанием старых лампочек и её собственными мыслями.

«Как всегда, понимаешь?»

Как всегда? 

Это ерунда, думает Саралайн, Шпионка просто хочет сбить с толку. Может, это какой-то очередной хитроумный план, а может, она просто накручивает себя, и это была первая пришедшая в голову Шпионке фраза?

Уши и щёки горят. От обиды? От гнева? От задетой гордости? Может, от всего сразу? Саралайн редко поддаётся эмоциям, но сейчас глаза едва ли не застилает пелена ярости. Она злится, злится, как маленькая, хлопает входной дверью, топает ногой и так глупо огрызается, когда мама спрашивает «В чём дело?».

Саралайн делает алгебру, и всё ещё думает об этом инциденте и рисует в тетради две параллельных прямых, которые и вовсе там не нужны. Она видит там себя, и как ни странно, Шпионку. Обе кидаются под ноги опасностям, идут по параллелям. Когда карандаш Саралайн непроизвольно ведет в другую сторону, линии пересекаются. Ещё один феномен Вэйна: параллели могут пересекаться. Параллели никогда не ломаются.

Саралайн никогда не ломается.

Шпионка никогда не ломается.

Они обе идут прямо, высоко подняв голову, но кто знал, что не только линии, проведенные карандашом, пересекаются? Пересекаются и они: Шпионка и Саралайн. Саралайн и Шпионка.

Две параллели.

Саралайн отрешённо смеётся совершенно по-сумасшедшему. Надо же до такого додуматься. Она берёт ластик и думает, что её мозги неплохо бы прокрутить в стиральной машине. В этот момент Саралайн ненавидит весь мир. И себя. Себя в первую очередь, ведь… Саралайн слышит звук рвущейся бумаги. Она смотрит вниз и видит, что протёрла дырку в тетради. И снова этот смех. По-страшному сумасшедший.

Почему же так неприятно, когда тебе поддаётся даже твой враг? Когда все толчки и удары, пусть и неприятные, были всего лишь вполсилы? Почему от человека, на которого надеешься меньше всего, так неприятно получить удар в спину?

Саралайн комкает лист и откидывает карандаш в сторону. Нужно развеяться. Как насчёт небольшой прогулки в Восемь-И?

***

Убежать из Восемь-И легко, проникнуть — ещё легче. Саралайн давно узнала, когда стоит сюда приходить, а когда категорически нельзя, и язык не поворачивается сказать, что оказавшаяся сейчас в помещении Шпионка — просто совпадение.

— Ты ведь не глупая девочка…

Шпионка говорит тихо и медленно-медленно, будто издевается. Голос звучит приторно, приторно и гадко — прямо под стать такой же гадкой женщине. Этот образ запечатлелся в памяти Саралайн ещё давно и останется очень надолго, как приставший к зубам ирис, как злое слово на кончике языка, как глубокая рана на сердце.

— Ты знала, что я буду здесь. Хочешь отыграться, да?

Саралайн чувствует, как крепко сжимают её запястье, как, оказывается, сильно и больно могут впиваться ноготки сквозь куртку.  
Шаг, ещё один. Саралайн не боится, — она уже видела в Вэйне некоторое дерьмо — но ей становится не по себе от пристального взгляда Шпионки — кажется, ещё мгновение, и она найдёт ключик к её разуму, пробел, через который проникнет к самым тёмным секретам. Саралайн отводит взгляд сторону, ищет выход, лазейку, чтобы ускользнуть. Давай же, хоть у кого-то здесь должны работать мозги!

— Даже не думай.

Реакция Саралайн не так быстра, через мгновение её руки уже сведены за спиной.

Саралайн дёргает головой в сторону и вновь пытается вырваться из мёртвой хватки. Шпионка только сильнее сжимает запястья и делает шаг — слишком близко.

Непозволительно.

— Может, присоединишься к нам? Ко мне? «Каллиопе» нужны гении.

— Иди к чёрту.

— Как грубо…

Шпионка наклоняется вперёд, смеётся Саралайн прямо в ухо и сладко-сладко шепчет:

— Я прощаю тебя. Но это будет первый и последний раз, поняла? А теперь — давай, иди, пока я не подняла тревогу.

Шпионка отталкивает от себя Саралайн, и та падает на холодный пол. Женщина ещё пару секунд смотрит на неё, широко и даже как-то искренне улыбается, а потом разворачивается, готовая приступать к своим обязанностям.

— Поблагодаришь потом.

Саралайн потирает ушибленные локти, тихо вылёвывает ругательство и прыгает в первый попавшийся вентиляционный проход.

— Мы ещё с тобой много раз пересечёмся, Саралайн. Очень много.


End file.
